kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Pain88/Bac à Sable
December 24 2013 00:00:00 PST [[Datei:Schwertwurf BBS.gif|frame|In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Aqua dreht ihr Schlüsselschwert horizontal, wenn sie Schwertwurf anwendet.]] Schwertwurf (ストライクレイド Sutoraiku Reido Englisch = Strike Raid), in Kingdom Hearts als '''Tontaube' und in Kingdom Hearts II als Tomahawk-Tribunal übersetzt, ist eine Technik, welche in Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance und Kingdom Hearts χ vorkommt. Es ist ein Distanzangriff, der es dem Anwender ermöglicht, sein Schlüsselschwert auf seine Gegner zu schleudern. Spielmechaniken [[Datei:Tontaube KH.gif|right|thumb|200x200px|In Kingdom Hearts, Tontaube besteht aus mehreren Würfen mit dem Schlüsselschwert. Wenn sich ein Ziel in der Luft befindet, wirft Sora sein Schlüsselschwert unter der Hand.]] In Kingdom Hearts ist Tontaube eine Spezial-Ability, welche Sora es ermöglicht, während er sich auf dem Boden befindet, sein Schlüsselschwert gegen ein Ziel in großer Reichweite zu werfen. Sora kann sein Schlüsselschwert bis zu fünfmal werfen und sein Schlüsselschwert kehrt wenn er es zurückruft, nach jedem Wurf zurück zu seiner Hand. Sora ist während er diese Technik anwendet unverwundbar und sein Schwert kehrt sofort zu seiner Hand zurück, sobald es auf ein Hindernis trifft. In Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX dem Release von Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, ist das anfängliche Kommando, die folgenden Angriffe und der Abschlussangriff als Situations-Kommando implementiert. Tontaube kostet 3 AP für das Ausrüsten und 2 MP für die Anwendung. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ist Schwertwurf eine Angriffskombination. diese Technik erlaubt es dem Anwender, sein Schlüsselschwert auf seine Gegner zu schleudern, welche dadurch geschädigt und betäubt werden können. Die Kartenkombination für diesen Kombinationsangriff ist: : In Kingdom Hearts II ist Tomahawk-Tribunal (engl. Strike Judgement) ein Limit, welches exklusiv für Dschinni in seiner Weisenform anwendbar ist. Dieser Limitangriff beginnt mit Tomahawk, wobei Dschinni zahlreiche magische Kugeln auf den Gegner abfeuert. Danach wendet er Tribunal als Abschluss an, dabei drehen sich Sora und Dschinni wirbelnd im Kreis und Dschinni feuert magische Geschosse von seinen Fingern ab. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Strike Raid is also an Aktion Ability exclusive to Limit-Form. It is a Limit that is equipped by default and costs 65 MP to use. It is automatically assigned to + in the shortcuts menu. On activation, Sora performs the first throw attack, and up to three more throws can be executed through the Raid Reaction Command. Afterwards, the Reaction Command is replaced with Judgement to perform the final, more powerful throw. If used in midair, they will return to the ground before throwing the Keyblade. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Strike Raid is a Basic available to Terra, Ventus, and Aqua that lets the user hurl the Keyblade once, with it returning like a boomerang. If used in midair, they will return to the ground before throwing the Keyblade. The attack damages and stuns enemies on impact. It takes up one slot in the Command Deck, has a maximum level of 3, has a normal reload time of 10 seconds, and fills the Command Gauge by 20%. left In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded ist Schwertwurf ein Angriffs Kommando, welches einen Speicherbedarf von 15% hat und eine Nachladezeit von 15 Sekunden benötigt. Diese Technik ermöglicht es Daten-Sora sein Schlüsselschwert einmal auf den Gegner zu schleudern und ihm so Schaden zufügen, danach kehrt es wie ein Bumerang zu ihm zurück. Wenn er sich in der Luft befindet, muss er erst zurück auf dem Boden, bevor er das Schlüsselschwert werfen kann. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance ist Schwertwurf ein Angriffs Kommando, welches einen Slot im Kommandodeck belegt und eine Nachladezeit von 24 Sekunden benötigt. It lets the user hurl the Keyblade at the enemy multiple times, with it returning like a boomerang. It has a 50% chance of stunning enemies. Wird es einer Formel für Traumfänger zugeordnet, gewinnt es +1 an Verteidigung. thumb|260px|Strike Raid (Schwertwurf) in KHχ. In Kingdom Hearts χ ist Strike Raid (deutsch. Schwertwurf) ein Spezialangriff, welcher es dem Spieler ermöglicht, sein Schlüsselschwert gegen seine Gegner zu werfen. Dieser Angriff wird durch den Einsatz von einigen Angriffskarten eingeleitet. Erhalten von Tontaube ''Kingdom Hearts'' *Sora erhält Tontaube zum ersten Mal, nachdem er den Pegasus-Cup erfolgreich abschließt. Erhalten von Schwertwurf ''Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories'' *Sora erhält Schwertwurf nach erreichen des Level 12. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *Dschinnis "Weisenform" hat Tomahawk-Tribunal als sein Limit. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' *"Dschinnis "Weisenform" hat Tomahawk-Tribunal als sein Limit. *Limit-Form hat Tomahawk als ein Limit Kommando. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *Ventus has Strike Raid as one of his initial commands. *Terra can find Strike Raid in a chest in the Foyer. *Aqua can find Strike Raid in a chest in the Gardens. *Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can find Strike Raid as a bonus on the normal Keyblade Board. *Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can create Strike Raid through Command Melding. *Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can purchase Strike Raid from the Moogle Shop for 100 munny once five worlds are cleared or the command has already been obtained elsewhere. *The has Strike Raid in its Lv.0, Lv.1, and Lv.2 Command Decks. *The has Strike Raid in its Lv.0, Lv.1, and Lv.2 Command Decks. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' *Daten-Sora can obtain Strike Raid from a rare prize blox in the Hall of Beginnings. *Data-Sora has a 4% chance of obtaining Strike Raid from a prize blox in floors 51 to 60 of the Avatar Sector. *Data-Sora can obtain Strike Raid as the A''' reward for defeating the Ice Titan on Beginner mode. *Data-Sora can obtain Strike Raid as the '''B reward for defeating the Ice Titan on Standard mode. *Data-Sora can obtain Strike Raid as the ★''' reward for defeating Data-Riku in Hollow Bastion I on Beginner mode. *Data-Sora can obtain Strike Raid as the '''A reward for defeating Data-Riku in Hollow Bastion I on Standard mode. *Data-Sora can obtain Strike Raid as the B''' reward for defeating Data-Riku in Hollow Bastion I on Proud mode. *Data-Sora can obtain Strike Raid as an enemy drop. *Data-Sora can purchase Strike Raid from the shop for 400 munny after clearing Hollow Bastion. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' *Sora can obtain Strike Raid from a chest in the Fountain Plaza. *Sora and Riku can purchase Strike Raid from the Sir Kyroo Ability Link for 10 Link Points. *Sora and Riku can purchase Strike Raid from the Pricklemane Ability Link for 10 Link Points. *Sora und Riku können Schwertwurf aus dem Mogry-Laden für 200 Taler und für 160 Taler während der Vorschau-Prognose Schnäppchenhagel erwerben, nachdem die Ladenstufe 3 erreicht ist. Andere Erscheinungen ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Roxas benutzt ein Situation-Kommando genannt '''Mondsturz im Kampf gegen den Twilight-Dorn, welches eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Schwertwurf hat. Recipes ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Strike Raid is a Basic-class Attack Command that can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua through a single recipe, listed in the Attack Recipe. *Quick Blitz (LV2) + Sliding Dash (LV2) Synthesized Commands ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Strike Raid is used to meld the following commands: *Freeze Raid *Treasure Raid *Poison Edge *Wishing Edge *Stun Edge *Confusion Strike *Binding Strike *Blizzara *Thundaga Shot *Payback Raid *Ars Solum *Meteor Shower ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Strike Raid is used to convert the following commands: *Thunder Buster *Thunder Slam *Fire Raid *Blizzard Raid *Thunder Raid *Aero Raid *Wind Sweep *Spark Storm Drops ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *Monotrucker: 60% ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' *'Strike Raid': Fat Bandit (4%, Critical mode) See also ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' *Fire Raid *Blizzard Raid *Thunder Raid *Gravity Raid *Stop Raid *Judgment|Sleight ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *Freeze Raid *Treasure Raid *Spark Raid *Wind Raid *Payback Raid ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' *Aero Raid ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' *Circle Raid ''Kingdom Hearts χ'' *Dark Fire Raid *Dark Blizzard Raid *Dark Thunder Raid Weblinks en:Strike Raid fr:Diskobolos Category:Kingdom Hearts abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts II abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Attack commands Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Attack commands Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Attack commands Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts χ Spezial Attacken ---- Clayton ist der Antagonist der Welt Tiefer Dschungel, welcher in Kingdom Hearts vorkommt. Aussehen Persönlichkeit Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts'' Weblinks